bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Arrancar
Below is the list of known Arrancar in Aizen's army. The Arrancar later became the main antagonists of the series - especially the Espada - and are a significant threat to the Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, and possibly the Vizard. The Arrancar are currently engaged in a war with the Shinigami and their Human allies, beginning with Orihime Inoue's capture at the hands of Ulquiorra Cifer. The name of the arc is somewhat debatable, though most have named it either the Arrancar Saga or the Winter War, due to the fact that it was originally supposed to start in the winter. Espada *'0/10th:' Yammy Riyalgo (10th pre-release, 0''' post-release) *'''1st: Coyote Starrk (Deceased, killed by Shunsui) *'2nd:' Baraggan Luisenbarn (Deceased, killed by Hachigen) *'3rd:' Tia Harribel (Deceased, killed by Aizen) *'4th:' Ulquiorra Cifer (Deceased, killed by Hollow Ichigo) *'5th:' Nnoitra Jiruga (Deceased, killed by Kenpachi) *'6th:' Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Unconfirmed, badly injured by Nnoitra and Ichigo) *'7th:' Zommari Leroux (Deceased, killed by Byakuya) *'8th:' Szayel Aporro Granz (Deceased, killed by Mayuri) *'9th:' Aaroniero Arruruerie (Deceased, killed by Rukia) Former Espada *'Former 3rd:' Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *'Former 6th:' Luppi - Temporary (Deceased, killed by Grimmjow) Privaron Espada *'103rd:' Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, (Deceased, killed by The Exequias) *'105th:' Cirucci Sanderwicci, (Deceased, killed by The Exequias) *'107th:' Gantenbainne Mosqueda Números * Wonderweiss Margera * Loly (Unconfirmed, defeated by Yammy) * Menoly (Unconfirmed, defeated by Yammy) * Iceringer (Deceased, killed by Uryū) * Demōra (Deceased, killed by Sado) * Patros (Deceased, killed by Renji, anime only) * Menis (Deceased, killed by Hisugaya, anime only) * Aldegor (Deceased, succumbed to wounds inflicted by Ikkaku, anime only) * Unnamed Female Arrancar (Unconfirmed, anime only) Fracción * Charlotte Cuuhlhourne - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Yumichika) * Ggio Vega - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Soifon) * Avirama Redder - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Kira) * Findor Carias - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Hisagi) * 27th: Nirgge Parduoc - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Marechiyo) * 32nd: Choe Neng Poww - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Komamura) * Apache - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Yamamoto) * Mila-Rose - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Yamamoto) * Sun-Sun - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Yamamoto) * Tesla - Nnoitra's Fracción (Unconfirmed, defeated by Kenpachi) * 11th: Shawlong Kūfang - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Hitsugaya) * 13th: Edrad Liones - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Ikkaku) * 14th: Nakeem Greendina - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Rangiku) * 15th: Yylfordt Granz - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Renji) * 16th: Di Roy Linker - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Rukia) * Lumina - Szayel's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Szayel Aporro) * Verona - Szayel's Fracción (Unconfirmed) * Medazeppi - Szayel's Fracción (Deceased, killed by Uryū) Former Fracción * Pesche Guatiche * Dondochakka Bilstin Exequias * Rudobōn - Captain (Unconfirmed) Others * Lilynette Gingerback - Counterpart/Second Body of Coyote Starrk (Deceased, killed by Shunsui) * Allon (Deceased, killed by Yamamoto) * Grand Fisher (Deceased, killed by Isshin) * Arturo Plateado (Video Game Only, Deceased) * Ying - Sōjirō Kusaka's Arrancar (Movie Only, Deceased) * Yang - Sōjirō Kusaka's Arrancar (Movie Only, Deceased) * Unnamed Arrancar (Ep 111-112)A (Deceased, killed by 'Ryūken) * Unnamed Arrancar (Ep 111-112)B (Deceased, killed by 'Ryūken) * Cloning Arrancar (Anime Only, Deceased, killed by Rangiku) Notes *During chapter 198, many silhouettes of Arrancar are seen and three different Arrancar are clearly seen. These three Arrancar have yet to be seen since. *In chapter 363 Wonderweiss Magera arrives in Karakura Town with a large creature, whether this creature is an Arrancar or just a large Hollow is unknown. Also note that this creatures finger nails are made of the masks worn by Gillian-class menos making the possibility of it being a high level Hollow. Navigation es:Lista de Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Arrancar